


predetermined chances

by timeisweird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Awesome Zoe Heriot, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, POV TARDIS, Serial: s043 The Wheel in Space, i think you could call this a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird
Summary: The TARDIS chooses to let Zoe come aboard just as much as Zoe chooses to stow away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	predetermined chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybel/gifts).



Yes, the Time Lord that stole Her bumbles about like a teenager that took their guardian’s car to sneak out to a party, but their claim that the Ship is the most powerful spacetime vehicle of reality, unmatched by no other is not to be _entirely_ ignored.

Outfitted with a Hostile Action Displacement system, self-repair programs, and force-field generators, breaching the outer hull proves to be quite a challenge for anyone who thinks they have the equipment and arrogance to capture a TARDIS, and practically impossible for a member of a lesser species who feels entitled to knowledge of things beyond her world, to the point that she decides to sneak aboard when Her thief isn’t looking.

And yet, Zoe Heriot carries out her plan to stow away flawlessly. Up until she’s too slow to close the lid on her hiding place, and the Doctor sees her, that is. But the bigger accomplishment is managing to get herself into that position in the first place.

The Doctor will warn her, has warned her, is warning her, of the dangers to be encountered in space, but those dangers are easily negated and already-to-be defeated. And the predetermined-chance of stumbling into adventures and dangers and a family that cares and loves and shows their emotion as easily as clinging onto the other in times of fright and losing it all is a far better risk to face than staying on a cold Wheel that spins endlessly through the vacuum of space, never having known what it is to comfort and be comforted.

The TARDIS is as knowledgeable of the programming that Zoe has endured just as much as She is knowledgeable about everything else in the universe. That is to say, quite a lot. And while Zoe knows that she’s learnt everything there is to learn on the Wheel, the Ship knows that there’s so much more for her to gain from stepping from one spaceship to the next. In that way, the TARDIS chooses to let Zoe come aboard just as much as Zoe chooses to stow away.

**Author's Note:**

> find on me on tumblr @ [timeisweird!](https://timeisweird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
